


迷爱

by omniaxvanitas



Series: 爱系列 [3]
Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, PWP, 妄想天下会时期, 小虐, 就是干, 没剧情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 妄想天下会时期可承接声三十题之题9双向单箭头 心意还未相通的年少两人纯开车没剧情
Relationships: 步惊云/聂风
Series: 爱系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576087
Kudos: 8





	迷爱

深夜静谧，风云阁内亦似寂寥无声，唯云阁还极是罕见地透着微弱烛光 。天下会上上下下的人都知道，步惊云从不喜夜晚点灯。

烛影摇红，微光昏暗，聂风裸着身子伏在榻上，失神地望着那不甚真切的烛火明明灭灭。少年纤瘦的腰身和修长的大腿上薄汗细密，被烛光映出旖旎的艳。凌乱披散的乌丝长发缠在脸上、臂上、背上，一如两人交媾的行为，错乱不堪。眼前景象模模糊糊，他只能感受着身子随着身后步惊云缓慢深入的律动一晃一颠。

想要闭起眼，可只要一闭眼，他师兄那粗硕巨物在他体内脉动勃发的感受，以及身子因被那硕物顶撞阳心而产生的隐秘快感，都会愈发鲜明起来，让他想自欺欺人都做不到。

他师兄忽一记发了狠力的深肏，撞得少年终是难耐地闭紧了眼，无奈任由咸涩泪液从眼角溢出。

为何他们之间的关系会变成如此？

云阁内点灯的理由只有一个——步惊云要看他，要看着他的身子，狠狠肏弄他。

年轻的男人一掌按住他光裸的肩头，将他的上身更摁入榻中，粗壮手臂揽起他的腰，迫使他抬高后臀，然后又一次深深插了进来。内壁被粗硬性器毫不留情地用力剐蹭，激得身子战栗不已。无法被容许叫出口的呻吟化作声声急喘叹息，混着湿滑臀穴被肉棒不断捣进拔出制造的滋滋水声，淫乱不堪得令聂风只欲此刻失去听觉才好。

不知羞耻，自甘下贱，任由他师兄淫乐糟蹋，他却……他却无法说个不字。

第一晚，他是被步惊云强暴的，可后来呢？

十七岁的少年心中惘然，究竟何时为他的师兄种下了情根动了心，他已无力去探究。或许，是步惊云独独让他一人窥见的那一丝云心，让他错以为他俩有着不同旁人的缘分罢。

他的云师兄，心里藏着怒、藏着嗔、藏着滔天的恨，无法消解，难以排遣，他全能感觉到。年轻的死神刻意封锁孤心、沉沦黑暗，那让他感到哀、感到悲、感到痛，不忍离弃，只想要帮他，却又不知该如何做的才好。

所以，也只能以这样的方式、以自甘堕落委身于他的方式，只愿能给予他师兄一点慰藉、能让他的云师兄不要那般因仇恨痛苦得不可自拔罢。

风云际会，是缘还是孽？

聂风无法拒绝步惊云的求爱，他就像是献祭给死神的祭品。自初夜后，步惊云有事没事就会迫他进行这原始荒唐的交媾。他俩本就是血气方刚的年纪，他原是冰心淡泊，可欲望强盛的云师兄与他截然不同。天下会众人还道飞云堂主醉心练功不近女色，实不知步惊云自他十五岁那年强暴了他之后，便只拿他时时发泄兽欲。

更荒唐的是他自己，试过一次后，身体便再也忘不掉，忘不掉那种感觉，那种只有步惊云能够给予他的、令他既痛苦又渴望的隐秘极乐。

“嗯……云师兄、再、快……快一些……”

沉沦在与步惊云交合的淫行中，他已不知廉耻为何物。少年身不由己地摆动起腰肢，吞吐着粗壮阴茎的肉穴更是不自觉地加剧收缩，似犹嫌不够般攀紧了他师兄的肉棒更往内里吸。少年眼眶里蓄上了更多的泪，他知道自己不该如此放荡形骸，可他无法控制身体的反应，与师兄频繁激烈的交合让他的小穴一含住步惊云的性器，就会自主自动地吮吸绞磨住那根年轻雄壮的凶器，求欢一般，邀其蹂躏自己。他的身子已是完完全全属于了步惊云。

步惊云似被他内里的紧绞缠得极是舒服，只听耳边阵阵低哑嘶吼，年轻男人摆胯的动作愈渐加速，九浅一深的抽插越行越猛，连续快速的晃动只撞得床榻嘎吱嘎吱作响不绝。后穴被师兄不断加速肏干堆积起来的疯狂快感令少年浑身发软、神识发昏，呜呜咽咽又胡乱求饶起来。

“不、师兄、呜、不要、不要了……太快了，慢些、慢些……呜…！唔…！唔…！”

可这一次步惊云没有听他的，他师兄改用双掌紧紧捉住他柔韧的腰肢，极是快速大力地肏进他体内，逼迫他的后穴一次一次整根吞吐那粗长阴茎，几乎恨不得连囊袋也一并肏入。两具肉身相撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，那淫声节律愈来愈快，快得令少年打从心底感到害怕。

会被弄坏的、会像第一次那样被……不——

他师兄的力道太大了，速度太快了。聂风的身体随着大力的撞击不断摇晃，体内阳心被步惊云的硕物捣撞出叫他恐惧的极乐，腰身被肏得发软，眼前一阵阵发白，过于强烈的快感让少年的身体只能依据本能动作，无耻地晃动着迎合那在他体内疯狂肆虐的巨大阳物。

“呜呜——！”

聂风发出一声近乎悲鸣的呻吟，他的身子一阵痉挛，穴肉肠壁因过载的刺激剧烈地收缩抽搐，只咬得步惊云粗声低哮，同时腰胯更发狠力，狠狠撞进师弟销魂蜜穴的最深处，直将少年肏射出了今夜第二波的白浊。

登顶后的少年身子虚软得就要瘫倒下来，步惊云却捞住了他的师弟，未得发泄的凶刃仍大开大阖不停肏干长发少年的身体，直至他一声低吼，亦将一股股精元再度射进聂风的体内深处。

原非用以承欢的小穴无法容纳过多精液，白浊随着他欲抽身而出的动作一并被带出些许，比之前更为顺畅的滑腻摩擦忽令步惊云欲火再燃，师弟温软湿滑的小穴在高潮余韵中犹自翕张抽搐，直裹缠得他受用无比，原始兽欲不禁再度澎湃汹涌。

不够、不够、不够——他要聂风这个人，怎么要都要不够。

步惊云将未全拔出、亦未软化的阳物重新捅入师弟的后穴，并就着插入的姿势将师弟身子翻转过来。他拨开师弟汗湿的长发，只见聂风白皙的胸膛起伏不断，潮红的身子还在微微发颤，眉尖似因痛苦若颦若蹙，水汽氤氲的琥珀眸中情欲未退，只迷迷朦朦痴痴望向他。

胸中一窒。

想看师弟沉溺于欲望中的样子，想看师弟为自己疯狂的样子，想看那张清秀好看的脸庞只因为他所给予的痛楚与极乐而扭曲迷离。

步惊云只是头地狱里来的孤魂野鬼，从不配享有半点人间的温情喜乐。他一无所有，但只有聂风，只有这个被他无情伤害过却仍愿对他不离不弃的少年，他无论如何也不想放手。

分开师弟修长颀美的双腿，他再次挺动起年轻健壮的腰臀，不顾师弟还在虚脱中，胯下巨物冲破窄穴长驱直入，大刀阔斧地再度狠狠肏干起身下少年。聂风的面孔果如他所愿，因他粗暴的侵犯瞬间扭曲出难耐的表情，然他知道那并非只有痛苦，他着意掌握着插入的角度，每每便能杵捣上少年体内那能叫他师弟蜷缩起脚趾的极乐阳心，不断将他师弟推入完全迷失自我的肉欲深渊。 

可他的力量到底太强了，他如陷入癫狂的野兽，高涨的兽欲令他不愿再控制肏插的力度与速度，满心满脑只剩下想要完全占有身下人的疯狂欲望。粗壮的巨物在窄穴中粗暴地抽插翻搅，狠命搅动着温湿小穴中娇嫩的软肉，享受着被他肏熟的乖巧小穴因过强的刺激而不由自主吮吸绞磨他阴茎的极致痛快。

可怜他师弟被他如此蛮干肏得不能自已，少年仰躺的身子不断抽搐发抖，扭过去的头颅时或难耐错乱地摇动几下，直将乌丝长发弄得凌乱一片，映衬少年面上痛苦无助的迷乱神情，只叫步惊云的嗜虐欲更加蓬勃燃烧。

他想看聂风的眼泪，只为他流下的眼泪。他要把他的宝贝师弟肏到哭出来。

“呜、呜、嗯呃！云、云师、兄——不、不——”

全身颤抖的少年失神地呜咽喘吟，已是被他肏到连句整话、连他的名字都喊不清晰，少年口中含混不清地呼唤他，已不知是在求饶还是求欢，而他，绝不会停下。

“——嗯！！！”

步惊云粗长的性器进得太深了，连比阳心更深、聂风体内最深处的敏感地带都被狠狠顶撞。不堪凌辱的少年高亢地悲鸣一声，张大的嘴立刻紧紧咬住自己的手指，已被肏到神识浑浊的他控制不住嘴角的口涎，小舌抵住手指胡乱拨动之下亮晶晶的口涎很快沾满了他整根手指。这画面令步惊云的脑中轰然炸开了什么。

他猛然拔出在聂风体内逞凶肆虐的阴茎，一把揪住师弟的乌发迫他仰面，不由分说便将还沾着前番射于聂风穴中精液的湿滑性器塞进了他师弟的口中。

沉浸在交媾中意识迷离的师弟只闷哼一声，本能顺从他地含住了他那咸湿腥膻的狰狞巨物。小巧舌肉胡乱的舔动和湿暖口腔的包裹，带给他别样刺激的爽感，只叫步惊云猛一挺身，将巨根直直捅入少年的咽喉深处，强逼他吞咽。

干呕声传来，涨红了脸的少年被他呛得咳都咳不出来。步惊云看到聂风的泪水果然决堤般涌了出来，涔涔清泪湿透了那张本是干净纯真的面孔。步惊云顿感焦躁莫名，顿觉这并不是他想要的。他急急抽出性器，胡乱替师弟抹去淫液在少年唇边拉出的银丝，还有少年面上不断流下的泪水。

不过，聂风的脸上、身下全是他的体液、他的味道，异样的满足感顿时淹没了那一丝歉疚。步惊云重新分开聂风的双腿，将那双美丽极了的长腿架到自己宽阔的肩膀上。师弟股间那被他肏得已合不起来的小穴一张一缩，仿佛空虚难耐地诱邀他继续将其填满、将其占有。于是他没有片刻犹豫，再一次将叫嚣着亟需发泄的阴茎插入他师弟的肛穴中。

销魂、蚀骨。

不知疲倦的年轻肉体狂乱地交合在一起。步惊云粗暴的侵犯仿佛没有尽头，聂风大口大口地喘息，被他师兄悍猛肏干出来的快感狂潮令他只想要死过去。他的身子学会了享受步惊云的粗暴凌虐给予的快乐，越凶狠的肏干越是极乐。他想哭，也许他真的哭了，因为步惊云突然肏他肏得更猛更狠。

他身子承载不了的淫液从两人交合的地方不断流出，咕啾咕啾地发着水声。恍惚中聂风感到又有微凉的精液大股注入了他的后穴，将他的内里浇灌得满满当当、汁水淋漓。可是步惊云对他的蹂躏并未停止，昂然硬挺的巨物依旧毫不知停歇地在他体内横冲直撞狠插狠肏，直肏得两人结合处淫汁乱溅一片狼藉。污秽不堪的白浊淫液灌满他的身体、流满他的臀缝，随着步惊云粗狂的律动，啪嗒啪嗒滴落在身下嘎吱响动的床榻上。

背德错乱疯狂激烈，师兄与他的这场荒唐交媾，依旧在继续。

-完-


End file.
